Scavenger Hunt
by lone2phero
Summary: Moving to her new house was amazing but when Marinette finds slips of papers in her room, she has a need to find out what they mean but they lead to something bigger than she imaged. ((AU))
1. Chapter 1

Clouds were scattered over the grayish blue sky, as a silver grey car pulled up to the curb and stopped. Marinette clenched her hands and stared in awe, at her new house. The bottom floor was her parent's new business, a bakery, and the top floor was their home. Excitement filled Marinaget that she quickly opened the car door and ran up to the bakery, squishing her face against the door's glass.

"Marinette, why don't you open the doors and start bringing things in." her mother called.

Marinette pouted and looked back. "Alright" She said with a sigh, as she would rather explore than move boxes, and moved slowly back as her mother gave her a look.

Breathing heavily, Marinette wiped stray sweat from her forehead and looked at the living room. It was bare but she could see herself watching movies and television with her father, as her mother brought in sweet goodies. She smiled and went to pull out her phone but saw that her bag wasn't resting on her hip. She tilted her head.

"Oh, it must be in the car." She mumbled to herself and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" her father asked, stretching his back.

"I left something in the car." She informed

"Alright, Hurry back, we need to find the dishes." Her mother stated, already opening up a box that laid on the table but found only books.

Marinette nodded and walked out the door, down the bakery. She bit her lip, letting out a small squeal and released some of her excitement, as her smiled widened. She twirled around and stopped to look at the scenery outside, when she noticed a boy by their car.

Raising her brow, she quickly walked outside and stood behind the boy, yet he didn't pay attention to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and coughed loudly. The boy quickly looked up.

"Oh…hi?"

"What are you doing?" Marinette questioned.

The boy looked behind him and saw a black limo turning onto the street.

"I'm hiding. Please act like I'm not here." He stated as he once again ducked behind the car.

Marinette locked her eyes with the boy's, when the limo stopped beside her and the passenger's window rolled down.

"Excuse me. Would you have happened to see a boy come through here?" A woman asked.

Marinette turned to the limo. "Well no… but I saw a couple of people by the school." She said

"And did you see a blond boy?" The women asked

Marinette shook her head. "I don't think so but I mean it's possible. I really didn't recognize anyone, since I just moved her and wasn't focused on the people per se."

The women simply looked at Marinette without any expression. "Alright then." And the window went back up, the women no longer seeable, and limo drove away.

"Thanks so much." The boy said, slowly getting up from the car

"Welcome but is there a reason you're hiding?" Marinette asked

"I just- no reason. Anyways, I'm Adiren." He said, holding out his hand.

Marinette smiled. "Marinette."

Adrien smiled back. "So you just moved here."

"Yeah, my parents are opening up a bake-"

A loud peeping was heard and Adrien looked down at his watch. "Oh, I'm sorry I got to go." He stated and ran past Marinette. "I see you some time." He said waving.

Marinette waved back, slightly blushed. She looked towards the car and remembered her bag, going to retrieve it before heading back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette took a deep sigh and felt her muscles starting to tire out. The day had gone so fast but she managed to remember every moment after they stepped inside the future bakery. Around one o'clock, a moving truck pulled up in front of the property and her father helped the moving men with the furniture, while Marinette stayed inside helping her mother organize the kitchen. It was around evening when everything was set down in their desired place though it took a little longer for the moving men to set Marinette's bed, drawers, and desk in her attic style room, that she felt bad for making them work harder than they needed to. So to reward them for their troubles, she gave them each a bag of sweets she had required from a shop her father stopped at on the way to the new home.

Once everything was settled, everyone was tired and decided to stay in for the night. The place was starting to feel a bit more like home that Marinette suggested that they have some homemade soup, which her father agreed to. Her mother nodded, opening a cabinet where she had placed her spices and started making a simple tomato soup. Marinette stood up from the kitchen table, smiled and quickly went up to her room, feeling a new surge of energy. Her room was still sort of messy but all her possessions were within her reach. She noticed the boxes that had her clothes and opened her closet, noting how empty it looked.

"Geez, how long was this place for sell?" She asked herself and ran a cloth over the top self, trying to get as much dust off as possible, when a piece of paper fell. She tried to grab it but it simply slid through her fingers, to the ground, and she accidently bumped her head against the closet door.

"Ack!" She called out, as she stumbled back and fell into her desk chair, feeling her heart jumping. With a sigh, she rubbed her head, hoping a bump hadn't developed, and stared at the piece of paper. After a couple of seconds, she picked up the paper, turned it around and on the other side she saw words.

 _'_ _Tears bring art but only at a certain time. Under the sole, will the mystery hide but wet strides will help.'_

Marinette tiled her head. "Tears being art? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Marinette, are you alright?" Her father asked, slowly opening her bedroom door.

"I think so, I was just trying to clean."

"Okay, you really should be careful though, you'll put us in a panic if you get hurt." Her father stated with a smile.

Marinette smiled back. "Right. Is there something else you needed?"

"No but come down dinner is done." He informed, leaving her door open.

"K, I'll be right down."

Slowly reading the words once again, she pouted, and placed the paper on her desk. Marinette felt nothing came to mind about the note but she couldn't blame herself, she didn't know much about the area yet. She stood up and walked down to the kitchen, to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

'What would the day bring?' Marinette thought to herself, as she put on her jacket.

The day was sunny and it's been over a week since Marinette moved in. So far, she spend most of her time outside, exploring the area around her home but she found it was hard to talk to people, when they were caught up with their own lives. She sighed deeply and stood up from her desk, walking over to her mirror. She stared at her eyes, then at her clothes, that were neatly ironed, and smiled at her reflection.

"Alright, first day of school…" She whispered, encouraging herself, and rubbed that back of her head, trying to suppress the nervous gutting feeling that rested in her stomach.

Her heart beat faster, as she rested her hand over her chest and took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she looked back at her desk, making sure she had everything with her, books, pens, and helpful personal items, but she gazed at the piece of paper she had found her closet. She still hadn't been able to find out exactly what it meant but a curious mind set started to fill her. She picked of the paper and stuffed it into her bag.

"Maybe I'll think of something while I'm out." She mumbled and walked downstairs.

"You ready?" Her mother asked, handing Marinette her lunch.

Marinette nodded. "Yup, I can't wait." She stated happily and looked at her father, who was dressing up for the opening day of the bakery. "Good luck with the store."

"Thanks, I hope lots of people will come by." Her father smiled.

Marinette smiled. "Maybe I'll tell some classmates later." She encouraged and waved, before leaving the room.

Marinette found that many people were out early in the morning, handful of them tired. Usually she was among the tired ones but sleepiness didn't affect her. She followed behind a group of people her age, knowing that they were heading the same place she was and within thirty minutes she found herself entering the school building. She looked around and saw that everyone was talking in groups; no one paid any attention to her. She mentally sighed and looked up, seeing a door that read principal's office on the second floor. She walked up the short staircase and stood in front of the door, softly knocking.

"Come in." A male voice gruffly called.

Slowly opening the door, Marinette poked her head in and smiled slightly. "Hello."

"You must be the new student."

Marinette nodded, more eagerly than expected, and fully walked into the room. "Yes, I'm Marinette." She responded.

"Yes, I hope you have a nice time here." He spoke, shuffling though a pile of files and pulled out a dark green folder. "Here, it's the classes you have. So you'll be prepared and a list of rules. I know you already looked at them but it's good to have a copy."

"Right." Marinette replied, knowing full well she didn't bother to read anything the rules, since they were basically the same as any other school.

"If you have any question, feel free to ask me but I tend to be busy, so it best to ask your teacher as they are always happy to help. " The principal continued. "Welcome to our school and again, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time here."

Marinette smiled cheekily. "Thank you so much and I hope you have a nice day." She stated and walked out of the room, waving.

A loud ring sounded through the school and Marinette opened her folder, shifting her lunch bag under her arm and searched for her class. She tilted her head, looked up to see that the courtyard starting to become abandon. She slowly walked down the hall and saw her class room, feeling somewhat relived that she had already taken a tour of the school. She walked over to the door and opened it, seeing that some people were already in the class, sitting. She shyly walked into class, unsure where to sit.

"Excuse me, slow poke."

Marinette looked behind and saw a blond girl push her to the side. She pouted. "Excuse you."

The blond girl turned to Marinette and raised her brow. "What?"

Marinette stood up straight. "That was rude." She informed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, I don't care."

"She's right, Chloe. That was rude."

Marinette turned around, seeing a familiar blond boy.

"Adrien! I didn't see you there." Chloe exclaimed and walked over to Adrien. "It wasn't my fault, she was in the way."

"Still, you could have asked nicely." Adrien stated and looked over to Marinette, with a smile. "Don't mind her." He said in a low tone.

"Thanks….um….is there a place where I can sit?" Marinette asked.

Adrien looked around the room, thinking about telling her to sit in the seat behind him but remember that Chloe had already claimed the sit the first day of school.

"Sit with Alya." Chloe interrupted and lazily pointed over to the front row, near the window.

Marinette mental sighed, already not wanted to deal with Chloe and simply walked over to the open sit, limiting her conversation with the girl. She set her things down and sat, staring at the front of the room, as everyone started to settle into their seats, Chloe loudly bragging to Adrien about her new luxury bag.

"Don't worry, she easy to block out… most of the time."

Marinette looked over and smiled. "I hope so." She stated "I'm Marinette."

"Alya."


End file.
